Crystal
by werewolfsgirl
Summary: Here's the last two chapters. Sorry they're kinda short, I was getting writer's block. Anyway, hope you like them.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: After I was done reading the trilogy, I got this idea and it would not leave me alone. I wanted to write out my version of how Derek and Chloe told each other how they felt. It's probably OOC, but I thought that I did okay. Oh, I also got rid of Chloe's stutter. She's completely comfortable around Derek, so there's no need for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers or any of the characters. Kelley does.**

**So…here it is…**

Crystal

Even though we were safe, something was wrong…off. Not wrong like the Edison Group was right outside the door, but wrong as in someone in our band of misfits was hiding something. This thought stemmed from how Derek and Andrew were behaving.

After we had arrived at the safe house, I had noticed that Derek would try to avoid Andrew, and Andrew seemed relieved by it. I had the nagging suspicion that Andrew was totally uncomfortable around Derek. I mean, he couldn't even stay in the same room as Derek. I have no idea why, but this fact just pissed me off royally.

That day, around lunchtime, I walked into the kitchen and found Derek (aka the bottomless pit) snacking, or more like, inhaling his food. I smiled at him and grabbed an apple. He just grunted at me continued his inhaling. I had just sat down at the table when Andrew walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks (no pun intended) and I saw a flicker of fear in his eyes. Derek noticed (how could he not?) and, with a growl, walked outside. That was the last straw!

I was so pissed that I actually saw red. I threw my apple across the kitchen and stood up. I marched over to Andrew (basically got in his face, well, as much as my vertically challenged self could) and did something that I would have never done in my old life. I yelled at an adult (I have no idea who was more surprised, me or Andrew). "What in the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled/demanded. "He is the same person that you've known since he was five!"

Andrew looked down at me with feigned ignorance and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." I was seething with anger. "Every time you're around Derek, you look at him like he's some rabid dog looking for the chance to attack you!"

My rant must have struck some kind of nerve because he then got very _very_ angry. "He IS an animal!" he snarled giving Derek a run for his money in the growl department. "No, I take that back. He's worse than an animal, he's a MONSTER!" And with that, he spun on his heel and stormed out of the kitchen. All I could do was stand there. I couldn't believe it! Andrew, who was supposed to be a friend, just betrayed his own kin.

That night, I was shaken awake by a hot, rough hand. I opened my eyes to see a big shadow looming over me. _Derek._ I immediately knew what was going on. Derek was Changing. I shot out of bed so fast that I fell, but I didn't land. Derek caught me before I could hit the floor. I heard his rumble of a laugh and started to giggle. I knew we had to hurry though, so I scrambled into my jeans, slipped my sweatshirt on and grabbed a blanket.

We headed out to the clearing we had found the week before and he stripped down to his boxers. I folded his clothes and hurried over to his crouching form. I was rubbing soothing circles on his back (while he was throwing up his dinner) when I felt the hair grow. I heard the snapping and rearranging of his insides. His face had elongated into a muzzle and his ears had moved upwards. With a final crack, I was staring a BIG black wolf. His head reached my shoulder and his body was massive. He was about the size of a small horse. Even though Derek had Changed, his eyes were still their amazing emerald green. He just sat there and stared at me. I scooted closer and slowly reached out to him. He met me halfway and nuzzled my hand. I let out a breath that I hadn't known I was holding.

He stood up, slowly, and ran around the clearing. He just looked so happy, so relieved that he had finally completed his Change. After a few minutes, he slowed and walked back over to me. He just sat and sat there, staring at me.

"What?"

He just shook his head and looked down, sheepishly.

Huh. "Can you Change back? Do you know how?"

A head shake. _Yes._

"Are you going to?"

Another head shake. _Yes. _He looked past me, and then he gave me a pointed look. _Turn around._

I turned around. Then I heard a gasp of pain and then the snapping and cracking of Derek Changing back into his human form. I heard him getting dressed. I couldn't stop the blush that crept up my cheeks. The thought of him naked…_now is not the time, Chloe!_

"I'm dressed."

I turned around, just in time to see him collapse, completely exhausted. I grabbed the blanket and hurried over to him. I covered him with half the blanket and lay on the other half. As soon as I did this, Derek rolled onto his side and put slid his arm across my waist. I was a little shocked and couldn't help the feelings coursing throughout my body. I felt safe and protected, but also…loved, cherished. This one simple act (that he probably didn't know he did) made me realize something, something that would change my life forever. I realized at that moment that I was completely, totally, and irrevocably in love with Derek. I couldn't believe it! Then memories of our adventures together flooded my mind. All of those moments when I had felt…something. Everything clicked then. I had been in love with him since I stumbled upon him Changing for the first time.

With those thoughts fresh in my mind, I curled into Derek's side, resting my head against his chest, and fell into a dreamless sleep (after I noticed that as I snuggled closer, Derek's grip tightened).

The next morning I was awakened by Derek's grunt of surprise. I was right. He didn't know what he had done. He jumped up and blushed furiously. I had to smother a laugh. Derek acting embarrassed was funny and adorable. _Derek_…_adorable_…yup, I had it bad.

In silence, we started walking back to the house. Halfway there, Derek spoke up.

"Sorry."

Completely confused, I asked, "For what?"

"For…this morning. For everything." He said, not meeting my eyes.

"I don't mind Derek. I never have and never will." I stopped walking and waited for him to look at me. As soon as he did, I continued. "I don't care, I really don't. I like being there for you." For some reason, this pissed him off…royally. So pissed, that he started yelling at me.

"How? How can you not care Chloe? How does my turning into a MONSTER not bother you?"

In as calm a voice I could (that monster crack pissed ME off), I tried to explain myself. "I don't care because I know that you would never hurt me. Even when you Change, you're still you, still Derek. It doesn't bother me because you aren't a monster." He looked surprised by that last sentence. (It was probably because I basically screamed the last half of it. After all, I was good and pissed now.) "I swear, if I hear one more person call you a monster, I will summon every damn corpse I can and sick them on them."

After my little vehement speech, I tried to walk past Derek to continue on to the house. I didn't get very far. He reached out and grabbed me about the waist. Then, starring at my eyes, he asked me the one question that I didn't want to answer, that wasn't ready to answer.

"Why do you care so much Chloe?"

Trying to stall, I asked one of my own. "Why do you care that I don't care Derek?"

"Answer the question." Silence. "That wasn't a request Chloe."

I sighed. "What do you want from me Derek?"

"The truth."

Another sigh. I knew that sooner or later I would have to answer, but I just wish that it was later, not sooner. "You aren't going to like my answer." I stalled.

"Try me."

Deep, fortifying breath…"I…love you."

I knew that I shouldn't, but I had to look up. I had to see his expression. Shock…and something else…something nameless. Silence. Tears started to well up. I tried to step out of his hold, but he just tightened grasp.

"Chloe, I…"

"Don't want that from me." I interrupted, holding back tears…

"No,…that wasn't what I was going to say." That dried up my tears, my hopes rising. I stopped trying to squirm free.

"Answer my question." I demanded. Silence. "That wasn't a request Derek." Repeating his previous command as I stepped closer.

He half smiled then he turned serious. "I…I…love you, too."

I couldn't help the big, goofy smile that spread across my face. I was seriously contemplating jumping up and down like a little kid in a candy store, but I settled for something better. Something _much_ better. As Derek leaned down, I stood up on my tippy toes. When our lips met, I felt as if time had stopped. How cliché, but that's what happened, what I felt. As we stood there, holding on to each other for dear life, a fire started in my belly. A deliciously hot, all-consuming and delicious wildfire spread throughout my entire body, 'til I felt as I was going to drown in it. Derek lifted me to gain better access, causing our bodies to align perfectly, like I was made for this, for _him_. He nipped my lower lip, causing me to gasp. He took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into my mouth. I thought that I would go up in flames with the pleasure he was wreaking on my body. We both came up, gasping for air. As soon as I caught some of my breath, I started kissing him again. This time, me being the aggressor. I bit his lower lip, causing him to growl and allow me entrance. I thrust my tongue into his mouth, taking my sweet time in my exploration. When we came up for air, we were both breathing heavily, trying to recover.

When I could finally speak, I asked," How long?"

As Derek set me on my feet, keeping his arms wrapped around me, he answered. "Since my first Change." I couldn't hold back my laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" He started to look hurt.

"Well, last night, when I laid down, you wrapped me in your arms." He looked confused, so I rushed to explain. "At first, I was sorta shocked, but then I realized that I liked, actually I loved it. Then I came to realize that I loved you."

"What's so funny about that?"

"You didn't let me finish. I also realized that I had been in love with you since your first Change." At that, he smiled one of his rare and beautiful, only-for-me smiles, then kissed me. Only this time, sweetly.

"Chloe, I have something else that I need to tell you." He didn't sound too happy about it either.

I glanced up warily. "What?"

"I, um, I think that…that you're my, um, mate." He stammered, his usual scowl settling into place. "I would understand if you were disgusted by this. An-"

"Derek, shut up." I had to interrupt this. (I had read one of the werewolf books from the safe house library, and I knew what he was talking about. Basically, I was his one and only. Forever. Lucky for both of us that I felt the same way.) "Hear me now. I love you and always will. I don't care that you're a werewolf. I never have and never will. I don't care what about what everyone will think about us. I just want to be with you. I know what being your mate means (a look of surprise crossed his face at this) and I'm proud that you chose me to be your mate. Oh, and don't ever refer to yourself as a monster again. I won't tolerate it and it's insulting to me. AND remember this conversation. If I ever hear that you think that I'm disgusted to be your mate, you'll wish that you had never been born. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

He smiled then kissed me, possessively, like I belonged to him.

And I did and vice versa.

**Please review. Like it? Hate it? Want to flame me? Anything need work? Review and let me know. Be honest. Again, please review. If it's any good, I was thinking of doing the story from DPOV. What do you think? I also got other ideas. If this story is any good, I was gonna post the others.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to the people who took the time to review my story. You have no idea how great that made my day to read what other's thought of my writing. I was so excited to know that I didn't totally bomb my first fanfic. Oh, and I am implying, not stating, that Derek can't have Chloe (since that's his normal mind frame, he's so dumb) and that she is supposedly Simon's (of all people, I mean come on!). It might be a little OOC. On a personal note, werewolves have to be one of the coolest supernatural species ever. If anyone is wondering why I paint Andrew as an ass and coward, it's because I never liked him in the trilogy and wanted to belittle him in a sort of sweet revenge.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers or any of the characters. Kelley does.**

**So…here's Derek's POV, hopefully I can get it right…**

Crystal-DPOV

It had been a week since we had arrived at the safe house. During that time I had learned to avoid Andrew. He was afraid of me. I could smell it and see it. I didn't like having to act this way, but what was I supposed to do? Andrew didn't see me as the same person that he knew from before he and Dad had had their falling out. All he saw was the wolf. I couldn't really blame him for that. Most people only saw the wolf in me. Hell, even Simon, my _brother_, was sometimes afraid of me. He just didn't know that I knew.

The only person who isn't afraid of me is Chloe. My Chloe, my mate. I had realized that she was my mate after my first Change. That was the only way to explain why I needed to protect her, why I needed to know she was fine, why I wanted her smile and for her to just be happy. She made me feel like I was normal and not just a waste of space. Hell, her making me feel anything should have been my first sign.

She could actually stand to be in the same room as me, she could talk to me like a human being rather act like I was an animal (hell, most of the time, she sought me out so that she could talk to me), and she wasn't afraid to argue with me. And yet, when she knew I was right, she would accept that and listen to me. She's amazing, brave, and _stubborn_. She could give me a run for my money in that department. Who knew I would fall in love with a stubborn, pint-sized necromancer that seemed to be a magnet for trouble? Hell, who knew I would fall in love at all? Speaking of Chloe, she knows about the whole Andrew situation. I know she does. I've seen her expression when he would basically run out of the room, or when I would leave because of him. She is most definitely not happy with this.

My stomach growled. I headed for the kitchen to make me a snack before lunch. As I was eating, Chloe walked in, her divine scent wreaking havoc on my wolf senses. She smiled at me and grabbed an apple. I just grunted, not wanting to let on just what she did to me. She sat down at the table and I had to fight, very hard, not to go and sit next to her. I had to fight the urge to go and sit down, pulling her into my lap and kissing her senseless (and her not running away screaming, totally disgusted and hating me). Just as I was finishing my snack and gonna go talk to Chloe, Andrew walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks and the smell of his fear engulfed me. I could see it and smell his fear, his hate and disgust mixing with it. I growled and walked outside, heading for the forest behind the safe house. But I was stopped in my tracks by the noises coming from inside the house.

I heard a loud thump, like something hitting the wall, and stomping. What the hell… Then I heard Chloe…shouting. "What in the hell is wrong with you?"Then, "He is the same person that you've known since he was five!" _She is yelling at him because of the way he's acting towards me?_ Then Andrew replying, "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." I could _smell_ her anger, _50 feet_ away. Oohhh, remind me to never piss her off like she is now. Smells scary. "Every time you're around Derek, you look at him like he's some rabid dog (fitting description, I suppose) looking for the chance to attack you!"

Then I smelled Andrew's anger. If he tries anythi…my internal threat was interrupted by his reply. "He IS an animal!" He would give me a run for my money, growling like that. "No, I take that back. He's worse than an animal, he's a MONSTER!" Then I heard him storm out of the room. I took off after that, not wanting to stay to see if Chloe agreed with him or not.

While lying in bed, the muscle twitches started up. Earlier in the day, during my run in the forest, the fever had started up. I knew that my Change would be soon, and I had been right. I needed to get outside. I got up, pulled on some jeans and a tee. I didn't want to put Chloe in any danger, so I decided to let her sleep. _I am such a liar_. Besides, she didn't need to go out into the forest, in the middle of the night, and she some guy barf up his insides and try to turn into a monster. Or maybe I didn't want to see her expression if I did turn into a wolf. I made it to the door, and was about to walk outside, but before could, I started to panic. Was I really going to be able to make the Change? By myself? I thought better of the do-this-by-myself-thing, that I couldn't do it by myself and went to get Chloe. She had no idea what her presence did to help me calm down and to comfort me. Maybe she won't be disgusted by my wolf side. Hopefully.

I found her room and stopped outside the door. I knocked but she must not have heard me. I cracked the door, and saw that she was still lying in her bed, sound asleep. Guilt racked me. I felt guilty that I was going to leave her here when I knew that she would want to come with me. Then I felt guilty about taking her with me, making her wake up when she was so tired. _I just couldn't win_.

I walked over to her sleeping form, leaned over, and shook her awake. Hers eyes cracked open and, once she realized who I was and what was going on, she shot out of bed. In her haste to help me, she fell. Again. She was so clumsy sometimes. I easily caught her (I had learned expect this) before she could hit the floor. I couldn't help but laugh at her. I heard her giggle, the sound playing along my nerve endings, doing interesting things. She scrambled into a pair of jeans, put on her sweatshirt and grabbed a blanket.

We went out to the clearing that we had found earlier in the week. I stripped down to my boxers and crouched down to prepare for the Change. I soon started throwing up (I had no idea how Chloe could sit there and rub soothing circles on my back while I did this), and then the hair started to grow. I was in unbelievable agony as my body attempted to do the impossible. I heard the snapping of bones and could painfully feel my insides rearrange themselves. My face elongated into a muzzle and I could feel my ears move upward. And with a final crack, the pain stopped. I was finally a wolf. Albeit, a BIG wolf. I knew that if I stood up, my head would reach Chloe's shoulder. I sat there and stared at Chloe, not wanting to scare her. She must have sensed this because she scooted closer to me and slowly reached out to me, like she was asking if it would be okay to pet me. I met her halfway and nuzzled her hand, basically telling her that it was okay and that I was okay.

I stood up slowly, getting used to my new center of gravity. Then I took off, running around the clearing. I was so happy and relieved that I had finally completed the Change, that I finally knew if I could survive it. After a few minutes, I slowed down and walked back over to Chloe. I just sat there and stared at her. I couldn't believe that she had stayed with during the Change, that she hadn't run away, and that she wasn't looking at me with disgust. In fact, she was looking at me like she was happy for me. _She was so beautiful_…

"What?"

Oops. She noticed. If I would have been in human form, I would have been blushing. I looked down at the ground, sheepishly. Could she guess what I was thinking?

"Can you Change back? Do you know how?"

Evidently she couldn't. I shook my head. _Yes._

"Are you going to?"

I shook my head again. _Yes_. I looked past her, and then gave her a look that I hoped said "turn around".

She turned around. I gasped as some of the pain came back for the reverse process. I heard the snapping and cracking of my bones, the pain _a lot_ less than what it had been before. I was still exhausted. I got dressed, barely able to complete the task. I did notice the blush that crept up Chloe's cheeks. What was that about?

"I'm dressed."

As soon as I said that, I collapsed, like my body knew that it could relax and sleep now, and it wasn't going to waste anymore time standing up. I was asleep before my eyes completely closed.

I awoke to find Chloe, sleeping in my arms. Oh my _God_. _Chloe_…_in my arms_…_and she's_ _smiling__?_...oookkkaaayyy. I must have made some sort of noise of surprise because, just then, Chloe woke up. I jumped up and I felt heat rise to my face. I'm blushing? Oh, come on! Chloe looked like she was trying to stifle a laugh. Great, now she's laughing at me.

We started walking back to the house in silence. About halfway there, I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want her to hate me and I still felt guilty about having her come with me.

"Sorry."

"For what?" She sounded confused.

"For…this morning. For everything." I couldn't meet her eyes.

"I don't mind Derek. I never have and never will." _Yeah, right_. I realized that she had stopped walking. I stopped and looked at her. She continued, "I don't care, I really don't. I like being there for you." I don't really know why, but that angered me and comforted me at the same time. What is wrong with her? Did she not realize that I was dangerous, that I was a monster? I would never intentionally hurt her, but the possibility remained. With each new thought, my anger grew.

"How? How can you not care Chloe? How does my turning into a MONSTER not bother you?"

In a calm voice, Chloe started to speak. "I don't care because I know that you would never hurt me. Even when you Change, you're still you, still Derek. It doesn't bother me because you aren't a monster." I was kinda surprised by her outburst. I mean, she basically just screamed at me. I could smell her anger. For some reason she was pissed at me. What the hell? Before I could question her anger, she continued. "I swear, if I hear one more person call you a monster, I will summon every damn corpse I can and sick them on them." Whoa, where did that come from?

After she stopped talking, she tried to walk past me. I reached out and grabbed her by the waist, effectively stopping her. I stared her in the eyes and asked her a question, a question that I needed answered but was afraid of the answer. Who would have thought that I, a fully changed werewolf, was _afraid_ of how a slip of a girl would answer a _question_?

"Why do you care so much Chloe?"

Chloe tried to stall by asking a question of her own. "Why do you care that I don't Derek?"

_Because I love you and need you._ "Answer the question." She didn't answer. "That wasn't a request Chloe."

She sighed. "What do you want from me Derek?"

Ooh…lots of _interesting_ things come to mind…BAD DEREK! "The truth."

Another sigh. "You aren't going to like my answer." Again with the stalling?

"Try me."

She took a deep breath and said…"I…love you." What? She loves me? I was shocked and happy and I was having trouble breathing. She looked up at me and I saw tears start to well up in her eyes. She tried to step out of my grasp but I stopped her by tightening my grip.

"Chloe, I…"

She interrupted me, "Don't want that from me." She still had tears in her eyes.

What? How could she think that? She's my mate, the only woman that I will ever love. "No,…that wasn't what I was going to say." That dried up her tears. She looked like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She also stopped trying to get away from me.

Chloe started to speak, or rather, she started to demand. "Answer my question." I stayed silent. "That wasn't a request Derek." She was using my own command against me? Then she stepped closer to me.

I gave her a half smile, but then turned serious. She loved me, she wasn't going to run. "I…I…love you, too."

Then she got this big, goofy smile on her face. I started to lean down to her and she stood on her tip toes. Our lips met. I could have sworn time had stopped. We stood there, holding on to each other for dear life. I couldn't believe it! I was kissing Chloe! I felt as if I was going to go insane with the feelings that were racing through me. I felt as if my skin was on fire and that I was going to drown in the scent of Chloe. But by God, I would die happy. I lifted her up so that I could gain better access to her. As soon as I did that, we fit aligned perfectly, like she was made just for me. _Mine_. I wanted, needed more. I nipped her lower, causing her to gasp in pleasure. I took the opportunity to plunge my tongue into mouth. The pleasure intensified tenfold. Unfortunately, we both needed air. When we broke apart, we were both gasping for air. I could make Chloe breathless. A sense of male pride washed over me. When she caught her breath, she started kissing me again. She bit my lower lip, asking for entrance. I growled and gave her what she wanted. She thrust her tongue into my mouth and took her time, doing some of her own exploring. When we came up for air, we were both breathing heavily, desperately trying to recover. She had actually made my knees weak. I could tell that she has having the same trouble. Her whole body was trembling.

When she could speak, she asked me, "How long?" I knew exactly what she meant. She wanted to know how long I had known that I was in love with her. As I set her on her feet, I answered. "Since my first Change." Then, she did something that caught me by surprise. She started to laugh at me.

"What? What's so funny?" I must have shown how that had hurt because she hastened to explain.

"Well, last night, when I laid down, you wrapped me in your arms." I was confused. "At first, I was sorta shocked, but then I realized that I liked it, actually loved it. Then I came to realize that I loved you." I loved hearing those words, but that still didn't explain…

"What's so funny about that?"

"You didn't let me finish. I also realized that I had been in love with you since your first Change." Ohhhh, I had to smile. One of my real smiles, the ones that only she could coax out of me. I had to kiss her.

After I pulled back, I realized that I had something else that I needed to tell her, but I had no idea of how she was going to take it. Everything was still new. "Chloe, I have something else that I need to tell you."

She looked at me warily. "What?"

Okay, I can do this. "I, um, I think that…that you're my, um, mate." I stammered and brace myself for rejection. "I would understand if you were disgusted by this. An-"

"Derek, shut up." She interrupted me, starting to look mad. "Hear me now. I love you and always will. I don't care that you're a werewolf. I never have and never will. I don't care about what everyone will think about us. I just want to be with you. I know what being your mate means (WHAT? She knows about werewolves' mates? Since when?) and I'm proud that you chose me to be your mate. Oh, and don't ever refer to yourself as a monster again. I won't tolerate it and it's insulting to me. AND remember this conversation. If I ever hear you think that I'm disgusted to be your mate, you'll wish that you had never been born. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Nothing was clearer at that moment.

I smiled and kissed her, possessively. _She really is mine._

She's mine and I'm hers. Exactly how it should be.

**Please review. Love it? Like it? Hate it? Want to flame me? Anything need work? Review and let me know. Be honest. Please review. I might continue, and write out the others' reactions to Chlerek plus an epilogue, not sure yet. Tell what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: OMG! I haven't updated in forever and I am truly sorry for that. I was extremely busy and when I would try to write, I had writer's block. It totally sucked and I am eternally sorry. So, I will reward you. I will post this chapter and an epilogue. Thanks to the people who took the time to review. I really love reviews. Anyway,**__**I kinda had a hard time imagining what the others' reactions would be, but I just thought "Ah hell, I'll just wing it and see what happens". Hopefully, I can wing it with success. Oh, and because it was hard to imagine the others' reactions, this will be from Chloe's POV and how she sees the others react.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers or any of the characters. Kelley does.**

**So, without further ado…I give you ****The Others****…**

Crystal

The Others

CPOV

When we finally broke apart we decided to tell the others as soon as we walked in the door and had everyone gathered around. As we entered the house, we noticed that everything was quiet. I glanced over to Derek to see if he had any idea of what was going on. He looked just as confused as me.

"What the hell happened in here?"

"Beats me. But I can smell them in the living room. All three of them are in there and are being exceedingly quiet."

"Huh." We walked into the living room and were met with the most bizarre sight. Tori and Simon were sitting on the couch. They weren't fighting (for once), but were glaring at Andrew…and he was tied to a chair in the middle of the room with duct tape over his mouth. They all looked up when we entered the room.

"Ummmm...What happened in here?"

Tori glared at Andrew, then answered. "Simon and I heard what Andrew said about Derek yesterday."

Then Simon piped up. "Then this morning, he came to tell us that Derek was dangerous and tried to say that you were too powerful to let live (Derek growled at that). Tori and I didn't agree about both of those "points" and tried to enlighten him."

Tori spoke up. "He didn't agree with us and tried to use his magic against us. I put him in a binding spell and then Simon tied him up. Then, we combined our magic to put a holding spell on him so that he couldn't get out of his little chair or use his magic."

"Ooookkkkaaayyy…um, thank you? For not believing him?"

"I may hate you guys most of the time, but even I know that he's wrong." Wow, Tori defending us? She continues to surprise us all.

"We have something to tell you guys." A knowing look from Tori and a worried glance from Simon.

"W-w-well…D-D-D-Derek a-a-a-and I-I-I-I-I…"I was so nervous that my stutter was worse than ever.

So Derek stepped in with his typical blunt-force-trauma style of conversation. "Chloe and I are together. She's my mate."

"I _knew _it!" Tori practically squealed.

"What?" Simon looked dumbfounded. To try to clear things up, I stepped back and leaned against Derek. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my temple, claiming me.

"I'm sorry, Simon." I tried to explain. "I thought that I liked you (Derek's arms tightened around me, like he was making sure I couldn't go anywhere. I patted his arm in reassurance and continued.), but I think of you just as a brother. I love Derek."

"Oh." He looked a little pale.

"We are truly sorry Simon." Derek continued for me. "I tried to convince her that I wasn't any good for her. As usual, she was stubborn and she won that argument. I love her with my whole being and I couldn't deny that anymore."

While he was speaking, Simon started to regain his color and he looked like was accepting what we were saying.

"Okay. I understand. I remember Dad telling you about the whole mate thing and that that she's really hard to find and what your mate means to you. I'm happy for you." Simon smiled. "I really am happy for you."

I glanced past him to Tori. "You know, I think that this is the longest silence that I've ever witnessed from you."

She shrugged. "I knew that this would probably happen sooner or later." She smiled. "I think that you're good for Wolfboy and that you look happy." Again with the surprises. I was left speechless from her little speech.

Andrew was bug-eyed. Not even a duct-taped-muffled profanity escaped his mouth.

We might still be in danger from the Edison Group but we had each other, our make-shift family. I wouldn't have it any other way. I had Derek, my man and my mate, I had Simon and Tori, my two best friends, and we were safe for the moment, even with an enemy tied to a chair in the living room. Things would turn out okay; we would succeed in the destruction of the Edison Group. Until then, we would enjoy our time at the safe house.


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue

Five Years Later

After two years of running and collecting supporters (aka an army), we had disbanded the Edison Group. No one died, thank God. I guess the scientists weren't expecting an attack and they didn't know how to fight. We got lucky.

During those two years of running, we found Kit, the boys' father. We found him in Canada, holed up in some abandoned building. He was a pretty nice guy. He approved of Derek and me. He even helped us to get an apartment after we dispatched the evil scientists.

I had learned to control my powers. I even learned that I had some other powers that went with the necromancy. I could save lives as well as take life away. Instead of just stuffing a soul back into a dead body and reanimating the corpse, I could bring that person back to life. There were limits to this, of course. Like, I couldn't bring someone back who had taken a life on purpose. How could I tell if they had murdered someone? That was just another part of my power. I could _see_ if that person was evil. I had never taken a life if I had seen the evil…but, the anonymous tip line at police headquarters had had plenty of luck.

Derek and I had become even closer than I thought possible. We hardly ever spent any time apart. Many people might find that weird, but because we were mates, we needed to be close to each other. If we didn't…things could get a little tense. Tense is putting things mildly. One time, when I was still learning to control my powers, I had to go to Virginia to meet with another necromancer (Derek couldn't come. He had to go to a meeting for The Pack and he couldn't get out of it). The man (the necromancer) lived in the mountains and cell service was not so great. One day, I couldn't go down the mountain (the car broke down) to make the daily phone call to Derek (I called him everyday at one p.m.) and, Derek being Derek, he flipped out (he didn't like the fact that I was staying with a man without him there, he trusted me but not the man). I missed the _one_ phone call and he assumed the worst. It was about 5 p.m. (**A.N.-I don't know how long it would take to fly there) **and I was outside practicing with my mentor. All of a sudden, I hear a whirring noise. I turn around and I see a helicopter coming out of the horizon. Before it even lands, five massive wolves jump out and Derek is leading them (I recognized them all, I had met them before). My teacher starts spazzing out and tries to drag me into the house. Derek sees this and starts to advance on him, growling and flashing his teeth. I finally break free of his grasp and run up to Derek.

"Derek! What the hell!" I start to berate him. "I missed one call and you fly here? To do what? Kill the poor man that you just scared half to death?" He has the decency to look properly chastised for one minute. Then he looked at me and glared. I had no idea that wolves could glare, but he pulled it off, his look saying _you didn't call, so I have the right to be here and to kill the ass behind you_. "The car broke down yesterday and I wasn't going to walk down _a mountain." _By this time, my teacher has walked up behind me.

"You know them?" His voice shook as he asked.

"Yes. This wolf here is Derek." I pointed to Derek, who then came up to me and nuzzled my hand and leaned into me, head resting on my shoulder (remember his head reaches her shoulder and he's the size of a small horse)."He's the one I call everyday. I told you that he would be worried that I didn't call today. I told you that he would show up, I just didn't know that he'd have an escort. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that he's a werewolf. It slipped my mind. I normally don't have to explain that he's a werewolf. All of our friends already knew and it never came up. Anyway, I'm his mate and his fiancé. That explains why he freaked out as bad as he did." I kissed the top of his head.

"Oh, I see. I had heard that werewolves have mates. I just didn't know how they behaved if they got worried."

"Yeah. You're lucky you couldn't hang on to me." I smiled. "You might have lost a hand. Derek has a no-touching rule. He doesn't even like me to hug Simon, his brother. It's a wolf thing. Very territorial and very overprotective even though he has no reason to be."

"In that case I am lucky." He smiled but I could see the wariness. At least it wasn't fear.

I looked at Derek. "Why don't you go Change and then you can meet my teacher?"

He nodded. When he went to Change, my teacher commented.

"Even in wolf form, it's crystal clear that he absolutely loves you." I smiled. "And it's crystal clear that you love him."

**Sorry it was so short. I just wanted to finish the story and I was running out of ideas. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to flame me? Review please.**

**P.S.- I have other ideas.**

**1.) A crossover with a Dark Hunter novel.**

**2.) Derek is in prison and stuff happens (not sure what yet) while he's locked up (inspired by the movie Lock Up)**

**3.) A short story where Derek has been gone for four years and he come back for Chloe (it's much better than it sounds) and it will have the others POVs.**

**If any of these sound good, PM me or whatever. Let me know if I should continue my writing of Darkest Powers fanfic.**


End file.
